deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
French Foreign Legion/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Waffen-SS (by Jar teh marksman) French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: 5 Waffen soldiers are marching through tangled brush. After clearing from the annoying plants, they notice a band of French troops. One SS takes aim with his Karbainer 98k, and fires, turning one FFL member's brain into mush. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: "Cibles, cotés gauche! Cotés gauche!" (Targets, left side! Left side!) one calls out as the remaining 4 swirl around to return fire on the flanking Germans. A bullet comes right out the barrell of a MAS-38, and goes straight into a SS troop's chest, killing him instantly. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: "Repliez-vous!" (Fall back!) The FFL leader commands as they retreat back further. "Folgen sie ihnen nach, lassen sie nicht weg!" (Follow after them, don't let them get away!) A Nazi soldier calls out. While the FFL run back into the surrounding trees, one SS member jumps up, and hits an FFL soldier in the back with a bullet from his FG42. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: The SS appear into the forest, checking each corner for any hostile forces. They decide to split up into groups of 2, and head of in seperate directions. As one group heads into a creek, a FFL member appears and sprays a Waffen soldier down with his BAR. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: The other group member tries to shoot at the French trooper, but he ducks and runs back into the forest before he can get shot. As the remaining Nazi in that group advances forward to avenge his fallen comrade, he comes to a group of fallen trees. Before he can react, he's stabbed in the stomach and shot dead by an FFL member's MAB Model 1. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: The other group of elite German soldiers, on the other hand, are having much more luck. One whips out his Mauser and nabs a FFL member right in between the eyes. Another mows down the second to last French soldier with the MP34. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: The FFL leader creeps in the shadows as he plots the demise of the reich-loving pigs. The 2 remaining German soldiers pass, and the FFL leader pulls out his Camillus. He kicks one in the back, sending him to the ground, and stabs the other through the neck. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: The last Waffen SS troop jumps back up as his fellow soldier falls back down. He aims, fires, but hears a clicking noise. His Mauser is out of ammo! The French commander takes advantage by butt-ending the German with the stock of his MAS-36, jumping back, and blowing the SS soldier's head apart. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: The French leader stares down at his dead opponent, pumps his fist into the air, and cries out "Nous sommes la Legion etrangere francaise!" (We are the French Foreign Legion!) WINNER: French Foreign Legion Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage